It all began at Hogwarts
by Padfoot-001
Summary: Set in the marauders 7 years at school, however it is through the Slytherin's point of view - through Narcissa Blacks eyes. Marauders, Voldamort, Death Eaters etc. NO SLASH R&R UPDATED!
1. Chapter 1: New Arrivals

Note: Alright here is another story I have decided to right as my other one is probably going to be ending after a few more chapters. This one was inspired by the family tree from the 5th book and all the people that are in the order and the marauders etc. It is just on most of the wizards and witches mentioned in the books and their years at Hogwarts, mainly on Narcissa. You may think she is out of character but well we don't really know what her character is and well if others are out of character remember they are a lot younger and the characters will change later on as they get older.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters, places, objects or spells mentioned that you recognize from J.K Rowling's books. I own the general plot though, but that's all I can claim.  
  
Okay. well here we go. If you read the description and names of people from the order that come and get Harry from the Dursely's in the 5th book than you will recognize them in this story... Please review or I won't right anymore... That would just be sad..  
  
It all began at Hogwarts!!  
  
Chapter 1!  
  
Narcissa Black made her way quickly to the back of the Hogwarts express, where she could finally be free of her dominating older sisters. She managed to find an empty compartment where she sat down and looked out of the window. Her mother and father were standing on the platform; both had dark hair, dark eyes and a look on their face's which told everyone that they were superior, and nothing short of royalty.  
  
After what seemed an age, the whistle sounded and the remaining students on Platform nine and three-quarters quickly bid their families farewell and jumped aboard the train. Narcissa gave one small wave to her parents – although the train was moving so fast that she didn't think they saw – and leant back nervously in the train's comfortable seat.  
  
Narcissa was the third girl in her family to go to Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry, so she had a lot to live up to. She knew only to well that unless she wanted her family to ignore her for the rest of her life, than she had better be sorted into Slytherin, or at least excel in subjects such as Defense against the Dark Arts, if she happened to be sorted into another. Once she was in her house she would be expected to study hard and gain good marks; all the Blacks were powerful and Narcissa didn't want to be the first weakling in the long line.  
  
She stared out the window, watching the many fields, trees and mountains fly past, she would finally be going to Hogwarts, she would finally be able to become her own person, take a break from her exhausting family and become a powerful witch, her own way.  
  
The door of the compartment slid open, interrupting her thoughts, and in walked a short, sturdy girl, who was around about her age. Her dark brown eyes rested on Narcissa and she smiled weakly.  
  
'Hello! Do you mind if I sit here?' she asked shyly.  
  
'Go ahead,' Narcissa said, holding her head high and signaling the seat opposite her with one small, lightly tanned arm.  
  
The girl moved further into the compartment and slowly over to where Narcissa was, than finally she sat down on the seat opposite. She had a pretty face, with pale skin and rosy cheeks. Her straight, black hair was pulled into a high pony-tail.  
  
'I'm Narcissa Black,' Narcissa said to the black haired girl.  
  
'Heista Jones,' the girl said, slightly more confident now than she had been before. 'Are you as nervous as I am – you know, about the sorting and all that?'  
  
Narcissa didn't know anyone else at Hogwarts, besides her two sisters and slightly older cousin, who would of course be starting this year just like she was. She felt relieved to find out that she wasn't the only one who was worried about her stay at Hogwarts and found herself very eager to make friends.  
  
'Yes,' Narcissa said worriedly, 'I'm hoping I get put into Slytherin, my parents wont be happy if I don't.'  
  
'I'm lucky,' Heista said, nodding at Narcissa sympathetically, 'my parents are both muggles, so they don't mind what house I'm put into.'  
  
Narcissa frowned slightly. This girl was muggle born, a mud-blood, her family didn't take to them too kindly. Narcissa didn't see what was so wrong with them even though her parents had explained to her a thousand times; when she said she didn't understand they always had the same reply, 'You will as you get older.' If her family ever found out that the first friend that she had ever made at Hogwarts was a mud-blood they would have been furious, in fact furious was probably an understatement.  
  
Narcissa didn't mind too much though, she was just grateful to have someone her own age to talk to, someone that wasn't family. They talked about all kinds of things, only stopping to take a bite out of their chocolate frogs – which they had bought from the lady who had brought the trolley of food around.  
  
Finally the Hogwarts express came to a halt at an old looking platform. Narcissa and Heista left the comfort of the train and stepped out into the dark, chilly night air, desperately trying to push their way towards the giant man calling, 'Firs' years this way!'  
  
'Good luck Cissa,' said a flowing, confident voice from right behind her.  
  
Narcissa spun around quickly. Bellatrix Black, her sixteen year old sister stood behind her looking beautiful as always. Who wouldn't with shinning, light brown eyes, long, wavy black hair and a tall, slim figure?  
  
'Thanks,' was all Narcissa managed to say before being pushed along to the long row of boats by all the hurrying, nervous first-years.  
  
'Narcissa over here,' Heista Jones called from one of the boats.  
  
Narcissa quickly made her way over and sat next to her friend in the front of the boat. She turned around and noted that in the back, a stately looking girl with dead straight, brown hair and beady eyes was glancing at the extremely handsome boy that sat beside her – who was looking very agitated and bored.  
  
'Cute isn't he,' Heista whispered in Narcissa's ear, noticing who she was starring at. Narcissa nodded.  
  
The many boats containing the nervous first years drifted along the river gently, following the towering giant in the single boat ahead of them. Now that they were getting closer, Narcissa could see the dark, towering castle that was Hogwarts and a large pang of excitement spread throughout her entire body, allowing a large smile to spread across her face; this is what she had waited for her whole life. 


	2. Chapter 2: The sorting

Note: Wow! Thank you everyone for the terrific response. I didn't think you'd all like it that much. I'm glad to see you do because I really wanted to continue writing this. I hope your all recognizing characters that were mentioned in the 5th book and other death eaters and older order members etc. because that's where most of them are from. I got all their backgrounds from there, but I must admit I had to make a few of them up. Hope you like this chapter just as much and thanks loads for the great review.  
  
Voldie on Varsity Track: You've never seen a story like it! Yay! I did something good. I have updated for you as you wished. JUST for you, I might add. so be grateful. Hehehe, thank you for the terrific review . means a lot!  
  
Daintress: I hope its well worth reading, I'm trying to capture Narcissa's life perfectly and just how she became who she was, so yeah it will be deep. And thank you so much for your review and I think I will just check out your fics seeming as though you have been so kind. Hehehe Thank you!  
  
Fairydust125: Snao's??? I hope that's good. Thanks for saying its original, that's two people who have said that . it must be true Yay! Legally Blonde 2 not that good??? Fair enough . I haven't seen it yet! Thanks loads for the review!  
  
Luke-6622427: Thanks for the review hope you like the rest of it too!  
  
GothChic: I love the review thanks heaps I hope to keep up the good work, don't wanna disappoint you all!  
  
Ebony Catastrophic: Yay! You don't just like it . You LOVE it! Hurrah for me! Thanks so much, that was a fantastic review, please keep reading . I got a kiss! Hehehehe, Yay! Again!  
  
GaBrIeLa2: Hello! The guy? Just read this chapter and you'll find out! You love Lucius and Snape hey? Well that's good because there both in this story and will both play pretty important parts. Thank you for reviewing please keep reading!  
  
Peachula: Thanks for reviewing. Keep reading it gets way better.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters, places, objects or spells mentioned that you recognize from J.K Rowling's books. I own the general plot though, but that's all I can claim.  
  
Well heres the next chapter..... glad to see your all so enthusiastic about it........ hope you like it..... next one will be way better and may take a little longer to post..... not to long though...... Enjoy...  
  
It all began at Hogwarts!!  
  
Chapter 2!  
  
Once the boats had finally docked, the students made their way up to the castles giant front doors. Slowly the absolutely petrified younger students made their way through them and up the staircase until they faced another set of large double doors.  
  
'Good evening students,' a voice said from just behind them all, making several of them jump.  
  
The voice belonged to a tall, thin, sophisticated looking women who was obviously one of the teachers at the school – Narcissa gathered this by the way she was dressed. She had small glasses placed on the tip of her nose and her long, dark brown hair was pulled up in a tight bun.  
  
'Welcome to Hogwarts, first years, I am Professor McGonagall. In just a few minutes you will make your way through these doors and into the Great Hall, once there you will be sorted into your houses.'  
  
There was a murmur that passed through the crowd of nervous faces and a few students looked as though they were going to faint. Narcissa swallowed hard and glanced over at Heista, who was positioned right behind her. Heista gave her a tense looking smile, as the teacher called McGonagall left them. She was gone for only a few short minutes, far too short for Narcissa's liking.  
  
'Alright, they are ready for you now, please follow me.'  
  
She stepped forward and pushed open the two doors with little difficulty. Narcissa followed the crowd of first years along the space between two of the house tables. There were four houses and each had their own large wooden table and unique students at each, Narcissa could feel every single eye on her and she felt as if she was going to be sick.  
  
Professor McGonagall moved ahead of them and stood in front of the large table containing what looked to be all the other Professors of the school. The first years gathered around in front of her at her command.  
  
'Now I'll call each of you by name and when I do I want you to come and sit on this stool. Then I'll place this hat on your head and you'll be sorted into your house.'  
  
Narcissa let out a small sigh of relief; all she had to do was try on a hat? That would be a lot easier than the extremely difficult test that her older sister promised her she would have to undertake. On a high stool next to McGonagall an old battered hat was resting gently on top. Suddenly the hat came alive, and the small rip in it opened up like a mouth and it began to sing a song. Narcissa was so nervous that she hardly heard any of what the hat had to say. As soon as the song had ended, the sorting began.  
  
'Aarons, Mariah.' A tall girl with red hair and freckles stepped forwards and very gingerly sat on the stool. Professor McGonagall placed the hat on her head and after only a few minutes it spoke again.  
  
'HUFFLEPUFF!' it called to the hall and Narcissa heard a loud roar of cheers coming from the table behind her, to her far right.  
  
The red-headed girl made her way over to the table with all the other Hufflepuffs, smiling happily whilst people shook her hand and patted her on the back.  
  
McGonagall raced through all the A's and before Narcissa even realized where she was up to, it was her turn.  
  
'Black, Narcissa,' McGonagall called in her stern voice.  
  
Narcissa forced her feet to move her forwards and she slowly sat down on the stool. Professor McGonagall smiled at her kindly before placing the old hat on Narcissa's head, covering her eyes.  
  
'Ah-ha,' the hat blurted out, making Narcissa jump slightly. 'I see great potential ... Yes ...there is tremendous power here and a hunger to prove yourself and to be the best ... but where to put you. Difficult, very difficult – I suppose it better be ... SLYTHERIN!'  
  
Narcissa felt herself melt with happiness. She had done it, she was a Slytherin. She practically leapt of the stool and made her way over to the table filled with the other Slytherins.  
  
'Well done Narcissa, I knew you'd make it,' her eldest sister, Bellatrix said happily as Narcissa flopped in the seat next to her. She tried to thank her sister, but her mouth just wasn't working yet, so she just smiled weakly instead.  
  
'Black, Sirius,' McGonagall continued to call after the noise from the Slytherin table died away.  
  
She watched closely as her older cousin made his way nervously up to the stool. Like most of the Black's he too had dark hair, dark eyes, lightly tanned, clear skin and extremely good looks.  
  
'GRYFFINDOR!' the old hat shouted and the now delighted Sirius made his way happily over to the screaming table that was clearly Gryffindor.  
  
'Ha, should have known,' Bellatrix muttered angrily from Narcissa's side.  
  
In no time at all Narcissa's friend from the train, Heista Jones had her name called out.  
  
'RAVENCLAW!' the hat cried yet again, and a smiling Heista went to join the Ravenclaw table. Narcissa sighed sadly; she should have known that a muggle born had no chance of getting into Slytherin.  
  
'Lestrange, Rabastan,' McGonagall called out after she had finished with both the J's and K's.  
  
'It's your brother, Rodolphus,' Bellatrix said to a boy somewhere to her right.  
  
The handsome boy that Narcissa had seen in the boat made his way up to the stool. If he was at all nervous, then he certainly didn't show it. His arms were folded over his chest and he still wore an expression that told the hall he was bored by this whole experience.  
  
'SLYTHERIN!' yelled the hat, the moment it had touched the boy's spiky black hair.  
  
With his arms still folded and his face still stating it was bored, he made his way over to where Narcissa was and sat opposite her, barely noticing all the hands that were reaching out to pat his back and shake his hand.  
  
When all the names were finally called out, the old man with the half- moon spectacles and long beard and hair, who Narcissa had been told in advance was Albus Dumbledore, the school head master, stood up and said a small speech.  
  
'Welcome everyone to the new school year,' he began in a calm and confident voice. 'I have a few announcements to make, that shouldn't take very long. First of all I have been informed to tell you that the forbidden forest is still out of bounds and magic is still banned from the corridors between classrooms. Quidditch tryouts will begin shortly and anyone who wishes to participate should contact Madame Hooch as soon as they can to arrange team tryouts. Finally I would encourage you all to intermingle with students from different houses and to treat each other with kindness. That is all from me ... please dig in.'  
  
As soon as Dumbledore had said these last few words plates and plates of all kinds of delicious foods sprang up onto the table out of nowhere. Narcissa was impressed and as her stomach let out one long vicious growl she helped herself to as much food as her plate could handle.  
  
'I can't believe you made it into Slytherin,' Bellatrix said, turning to her sister, 'Andromeda won't be happy.'  
  
Andromeda was Narcissa's other older sister. She was in her sixth year at Hogwarts, and unlike Narcissa and Bellatrix, who was now in her fifth year, she was in Ravenclaw. Her parents hadn't minded a terrible lot, because Bellatrix had made up for her mistakes and had therefore made the family much prouder the following year. Andromeda was still popular amongst her parents however as she had excelled greatly in Defense Against the Dark Arts.  
  
'And fancy your brother making it into our house too,' Bellatrix said, speaking again to the boy on her right.  
  
'Did you have any doubts that he wouldn't be?' the boy asked in a firm, deep voice.  
  
Narcissa saw the boy for the first time now and was surprised to see he was almost exactly the same as the younger boy from the boat. He had the same black hair – only his was slightly longer and had a slight curl at the bottom, unlike the other boy's spiky hair – the same striking blue eyes, muscular figure and perfect skin. This boy however was obviously the same age as his sister and of course looked much older.  
  
Bellatrix laughed. 'Narcissa I'd like you to meet Rodolphus Lestrange,' she said cheerfully signaling to the older boy, 'and this is his brother Rabastan, who is in your year.' She pointed at the black haired boy across from her and Narcissa gave him a slight smile. He raised his head at her slightly before returning to his food.  
  
When everyone had finally finished their meals, the prefects of the different houses ordered everyone to follow them. Narcissa followed their prefect, a greasy haired boy, again in her sister's year, with a pock- marked face and a jaded expression, whom her sister said was named Algernon Rookwood.  
  
They followed his tall figure all the way down to the very bottom of the castle and into a small, dank dungeon area where Rookwood paused to examine a stretch of bare damp wall.  
  
'Parsletounge,' Rookwood said to the wall, and suddenly a large chunk of the wall swung fourth to reveal a large, cozy, well furnished room – which was of course the Slytherin common room.  
  
Narcissa was slightly anxious to escape her older sister who was so determined to introduce her to everyone, so she quickly slipped past and ran up the staircase that Rookwood told her led to the first year's girl dormitories.  
  
As soon as she made it up the stairs and into the room, she slammed the door shut behind her and smiled. The room was full of large, four poster beds and was beautifully decorated. She turned to look at the first bed and noticed that her stuff was lying at the bottom. There was plenty of time to meet her sisters friends later; all she wanted to do now was sleep.  
  
Narcissa quickly got changed and than flopped onto her bed. It was the most comfortable thing she had ever felt and it would be all hers for at least a whole year. She smiled again despite herself and thought sleepily about all the new things and people she would meet tomorrow, and with those thoughts in her head she drifted off into a dreamless sleep. 


	3. Chapter 3: The introduction

Note: Yay! More reviews! Thank you guys who reviewed and those that didn't please do so. I love hearing all of your opinions. Well here is another great chapter for you all and I hope you like it. I'm updating this one more than my other ones . sorry to all those that want me to update the others, I promise it's coming soon.  
  
Metallicverb: Yay! Thanks for reading all my stories, I really do appreciate it. I know it sounded like Harry's first year, but that was only the start and I kind of wanted it to in a way to show that everyone's not so different when they come to Hogwarts, but I've changed it so it's not to much like it now. Thank you for reviewing, you always do and it is much appreciated.  
  
Ebony Catastrophic: No the arrogant guy wasn't Lucius, and there will never be Lucius I hate him... Hehehehe, na I'm only joking I love Lucius, and don't worry he'll be along soon, in fact. oh just read this chapter. Don't worry Snape will be in it too, but Draco wont be as he is not born . der! ( Yay my smellings good . and you only review ones you like. thank you so much, I am truly touched.  
  
GaBrIeLa2: Yay you like it, you really like it. Thanks so much for the great review and don't worry there will be Lucius and plenty of him, I promise you.  
  
Voldie on Varsity track: Yay! On favourite story list . wow! Great review thanks I'm real happy with that. you made my day, hehehehe cheese doodle??? Where???  
  
Mag Carter: Thanks for the review it means heaps, and I'd really like to see where I'll take this too, it will be interesting cause I have no idea . Na, I'm just joking.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters, places, objects or spells mentioned that you recognize from J.K Rowling's books. I own the general plot though, but that's all I can claim.  
  
Okay here we go again........ sorry if anyone's out of character but just remember there younger and untouched by Voldie and all that...... anyway please review because I love hearing.....I mean reading all your opinions, even if there bad.......... enjoy. I know that Gabriela2 and Ebony Catastrophic will........................  
  
It all began at Hogwarts!!  
  
Chapter 3!  
  
Narcissa enjoyed a peaceful sleep, but was awoken fairly early by, what was unmistakably, a girl giggling. She opened her eyes slowly and saw two of the girls, obviously from her house, sitting up in one of their beds and talking about something that was causing them to giggle. Narcissa rubbed her eyes and sat up slowly, yawning loudly.  
  
'Oh, sorry,' one of the girls said, 'did we wake you?'  
  
'Not really,' Narcissa lied, not wanting to be rude.  
  
The giggling girls both looked at Narcissa and smiled politely. The one who belonged to the bed that the other girl had come to sit on to have the conversation had beautiful, wavy light brown hair and perfectly clear skin. She sat up a lot straighter than the other girl, and although she was sitting Narcissa could tell that when she stood she would be quite tall. She had a thin face with very straight, white teeth, perfect lips and sparkling blue eyes.  
  
'Want to join in?' she said in a clear and precise tone, flashing her brilliant smile.  
  
There was no way that Narcissa would ever get back to sleep now, so she slowly climbed out of bed and went and sat with the other two girls.  
  
'I'm Pampas Honey,' the girl said sticking out her hand, 'but don't call me Pampas, I hate it. Honey will do just fine, I like it better.'  
  
'Narcissa Black,' Narcissa replied, shaking the girls hand and returning the smile. 'And what's your name?' Narcissa asked turning to the other girl.  
  
The other girl giggled again and stuck out her hand as well. 'Sorry I always forget to introduce myself ... Celeste Walsh,' she said as Narcissa shook her hand.  
  
Celeste had very thin, mousey brown hair, which she had braided neatly to its full length – which was about down to her hips. She had big, brown eyes and a round, freckly face. Her voice was loud and almost childish, and her soft, girlish giggle added to her childlike manner.  
  
'Celeste was just talking about some cute boy in Gryffindor,' Honey said noticing that Narcissa was keen to join in the conversation, 'she couldn't take her eyes off him last night at the sorting.'  
  
'I could so,' Celeste said, trying to defend herself, but she was giggling so uncontrollably now that Narcissa found it hard to believe her.  
  
Honey laughed at her giggling friend and Narcissa found herself smiling at Celeste's giggling despite herself. 'Have you two known each other long?' she asked curiously.  
  
'Not at all,' Celeste said, finally calming down. 'We were the first two awake, so we decided to talk to one another and introduce ourselves.'  
  
Narcissa smiled, she was a little happier now, she had finally made two new friends, ones who were obviously pure-blooded. She didn't feel nearly as left out now that she knew they were not long time friends and that she was intruding.  
  
The three of them weren't left talking alone for long. Soon their laughter woke some of the other girls up, who stuck their noses in the air, changed and than left the room quickly. Soon they were the only ones left, and after declaring that it was probably time for breakfast, Celeste and Honey, who were already in their school cloaks, went on ahead.  
  
Narcissa changed quickly and than made her way over to the mirror so she could see what she was doing with her hair. She was a beautiful young girl, as she had been told by many people, and so unique. All the Blacks sported dark hair and dark eyes, all except Narcissa and her father's mother, who she took after a great deal. Her hair was long, wavy and a fascinating golden colour, it was her favorite feature. Her skin possessed a perfect light tan, soiled only by a dozen or so freckles that were sprinkled across her cute little nose. That's right a cute little nose, one thing Narcissa was disappointed by was how much like a cute little girl she would always look, unlike the rest of her family who were all beautiful and grown up looking. She would always have that cute, adorable, gorgeous look about her, just like her grandmother, not the beautiful, stunning, handsome look that the rest of the girls in her family would always posses.  
  
Her eyes also set her apart from most of her family. She had clear, deep blue eyes, unlike the dark brown that everyone else seemed to own, and her smile was far different to any of her sisters – it was happier, brighter, with perfect, white teeth, and it always managed to reach her eyes, unlike her two sisters who would smile, but not to the extent where it would make their eyes look more friendly. She did however have the figure that was typical of all Black women, tall, soon to be taller, and a thin, solid and strong, attractive figure, with of course perfect posture.  
  
Narcissa made her way down the stairs and into the Slytherin common room, to her surprise Bellatrix was waiting for her.  
  
'Well, it's about time,' she said, smirking at her little sister, 'we decided to wait for you.'  
  
She turned around, swishing her long hair as she did, and made her way over to one of the lounges, where a boy her age sat with his arms folded.  
  
'We can go now Lucius,' she said, tapping the boy gently on the shoulder.  
  
The boy turned at Bellatrix's touch and when he heard her word he stood quickly and glanced at Narcissa. 'It's about time,' he said mimicking Bellatrix, and he raised an eyebrow at Narcissa.  
  
Narcissa felt herself go red in the face. The boy before her was not the most handsome person that she had ever laid eyes upon – don't misunderstand, because he was extremely good looking – but nonetheless he had an unmistakable charm that seemed to take her aback, and that would make anyone look twice. His almost white, shiny blonde hair was spiked up at the front and slicked slightly back towards the reverse of his head. His grey eyes were strong and cold, but they seemed to hold an attractive sort of glint that forced an observer to look immediately to them. He had a tall, solid figure that looked like it held unbelievable strength and power. His skin was absolutely perfect, with only the smallest trait of a tan and his smile was to die for.  
  
Her sister caught her stare and laughed her charming little laugh. 'Lucius, this is my sister Narcissa,' she said cheerfully, stepping closer to her and allowing him to follow. 'Narcissa, this is Lucius Malfoy.'  
  
Lucius stuck out one strong hand and Narcissa took it. His grip was firm and confident, she liked it. Again she could feel herself blushing uncontrollably.  
  
'Isn't she absolutely gorgeous,' Bellatrix said with a grin.  
  
Lucius merely smiled his heart stopping smile and turned back to follow Bellatrix who had started to leave for breakfast.  
  
Bellatrix and Lucius walked side by side talking about their subjects and their teachers, whilst Narcissa walked several steps behind watching them enviously. Finally they arrived in the hall, and Narcissa quickly found Honey and Celeste. Bidding both Bellatrix and Lucius farewell – to which he didn't return because he was already speaking to friends – she made her way over and sat down miserably next to them. She helped herself to some bacon and eggs, before receiving her post, a letter of congratulations from her parents, and her new timetable. 


	4. Chapter 4: First day

Note: Okay here's the fourth chapter, not that didn't take very long did it. Please review this one if you haven't already because I would really like to know what you think. I really hope you like this one; you should because there's no reason for you not to. Remember to review for me please. I finally did the math too and I figured that some of the ages I've put could be wrong, but not by much, so don't fret, sorry to all those that disagree with what I've put and I worked out when Voldamort starts to get followers soon, so you have that to look forward to the next chapter as he begins his reign of terror about this time.  
  
Asian Angel1: Heista is in Order of the Phoenix for a little while at the start, so I assume that Kingsley probably does mention her. I'm so disappointed I can't believe I got that part about their order of age wrong, dam it I wanted this to be right to. well as right as I could get it. Yeah I thought Sirius and Narcissa had to be in the same year because it would make it far more interesting. I'm so glad you like her character, thanks heaps for that great review it really made my day.  
  
GaBrIeLa: I knew you'd be happy. First Lucius, now Snape, sheesh anything else. Na I'm just picking on ya, don't worry Snape will be along quite soon and so will more of Lucius. I think you'll like the chapter after this one better, as it shows a slightly different side of Lucius, it's quite interesting. but you'll just have to wait. Thanks again for reviewing, hope not to disappoint your expectations of Lucius and Snape.  
  
Mag Carter: Don't worry she will meet the marauders soon, and it's going to be loads of fun don't you worry. Enjoy the rest and thanks for the review.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters, places, objects or spells mentioned that you recognize from J.K Rowling's books. I own the general plot though, but that's all I can claim.  
  
Well, well, well...... That's right, back for another chapter .......... I'm quite proud of this one actually.....hope you like it..... remember to review.  
  
It all began at Hogwarts!!  
  
Chapter 4!  
  
Narcissa ran as fast as she could through the now empty hallways at Hogwarts. Her sister had kept her back at breakfast because she had wanted to ask her what was in the letter she had gotten, 'Just a congratulations from mother and father for making it into Slytherin,' she had told her sister truthfully. When her sister was done talking to her she took of with her group of fifth year friends, at that moment Narcissa had realized that she had no idea how to get to her potions classroom.  
  
The bell had rang before she could find the room that was written on her timetable. She was now desperately sprinting to every room, trying to find her class, not wanting to be late for her first ever lesson. She sharply turned around the next corner and –  
  
SMACK!  
  
She had slammed straight into the person on the other side, which she hadn't been able to see in time. Books went everywhere and so did quills and other bits of paper.  
  
'Sorry,' Narcissa cried desperately trying to collect up all of her things.  
  
'Watch where you're going,' the small boy that she had run into groaned from the floor, whilst rubbing his head.  
  
'Sorry,' Narcissa said again, 'it's just that I'm late for my first potions class.'  
  
'So am I,' the boy wined, 'but that's no reason to go tackling everyone you come across.' He too began collecting up his things.  
  
'I didn't tackle you,' Narcissa protested with a frown, 'nor did I see you when I came around the corner. I didn't do it deliberately.'  
  
The boy gave a small scowl and finished collecting his things, he stood for a moment before saying, 'here, let me help,' and bending down to help Narcissa pick up her things as well.  
  
'Thanks,' she said, giving the boy a weak smile. He glared at her slightly and shrugged.  
  
'Just slow down next time okay, especially when you're turning corners,' he said. 'Well I guess four eyes are better than one.'  
  
'Huh?' Narcissa said looking at the boy confused.  
  
'I mean the both of us can look for the classroom together, seeming as though we've both got it, and that will be better than us looking on our own,' he added watching her closely.  
  
'Okay,' she said, and gave him another small smile. This time he returned it, but only slightly before he turned around and said, 'come on.'  
  
Narcissa and the boy walked briskly, side by side, peering in every classroom that they past. Narcissa glanced sideways at the boy and recognized him from the sorting last night. He, like her, had been sorted into Slytherin.  
  
He was a very peculiar boy, with long, dark, greasy hair that fell into his engrossed light brown eyes. He was shorter than Narcissa, the top of his head only reaching her shoulders and he was scrawny and pale. He wasn't unattractive, but he was an extremely long way away from being the best looker in the school.  
  
'By the way I'm Narcissa Black,' Narcissa said politely.  
  
The boy looked at her for a second before raising his head a little, to perhaps make himself taller, 'Severus Snape,' he replied, before turning away and continuing his search.  
  
After what felt like hours the two of them finally came across a classroom located at the very dungeons of the school, which had the rest of the Slytherin first years in it, as well as what appeared to be the Hufflepuffs.  
  
'I should have known it was in the dungeons,' Severus said gloomily, 'now we've missed half the lesson. They should have written "dungeon" on the time table,' he complained.  
  
As they walked in the room, they saw a thin balding man, who looked at them savagely and frowned. Narcissa read her timetable, "Professor Callous" it said their teacher was called.  
  
'You're late,' he spat at them savagely, revealing several missing teeth and the yellow, remaining ones.  
  
'S-sorry,' Narcissa stammered, she was doing a lot of apologizing this morning.  
  
'We couldn't find the classroom,' Severus added, taking over.  
  
'So,' Callous hissed, daring them to cross the line.  
  
Narcissa went to say something, but Severus kicked her shin under his robes, so their Professor couldn't see, and she bit her tongue. Professor Callous glared at them for a few more seconds but when neither of them decided to talk he pointed a threatening finger to a seat up the back of the room.  
  
Severus made his way to the seat and Narcissa, spotting Honey and Celeste and smiling weakly at them, sat next to him.  
  
As the lesson went on Professor Callous' voice became a distant drone, Narcissa dared a yawn, and it went unnoticed. She glanced at Severus, who seemed entranced with what the Professor was saying and was even taking notes.  
  
When the lesson finally ended the class went off to Transfiguration, which they were to endure with the Ravenclaws. Narcissa walked with her two friends Celeste and Honey, as Severus had gone off to join the handsome boy, known as Rabastan Lestrange.  
  
She managed to get to her transfiguration classroom on time and once there she took a seat along the long bench, in between her two friends. Narcissa looked up at her teacher, whom she recognized to be the strict lady that had sorted them the night before.  
  
She marked the role and as she came across Narcissa's old friend from the train's name, Heista Jones, she turned around and smiled at her. Heista mealy raised an eyebrow back at her and turned to continue her conversation with the girl next to her, who Narcissa recognized as the stately looking girl from their boat, who was revealed as Emmeline Vance. Narcissa frowned at the reaction she had received from her first friend and turned back to join in with her Slytherin friend's conversation. Who needed a stupid Ravenclaw friend anyway, she thought to herself, especially if she was going to treat her like that.  
  
The lesson began without a fuss and much like in Potions, Narcissa found herself yawning loudly at Professor McGonagall's meaningless chatter. Finally the lesson ended and it was time for a break.  
  
Narcissa helped herself to a bit of fruit over a conversation about their morning's lessons with her friends before the bell sounded for the next lesson. She had just got up to leave when a familiar voice called her back.  
  
'Cissa, wait up.' Narcissa turned to see her eldest sister, Andromeda, walking briskly over to her. 'I've finally caught up with you, how's everything going?'  
  
'It's going really good,' Narcissa said, giving her sister a reassuring smile. 'I've made lots of friends already and Bella's taking care of me,' she added, sounding slightly more miserable than she had meant.  
  
'Well that's really good to here, well listen I've got to fly, keep working hard and if you get into trouble or need my help don't fret, just ask me okay.' With that Andromeda gave one last reassuring smile and turned to go. Narcissa watched her sister disappear from sight, looking remarkably like Bellatrix.  
  
She quickly made her way to her Defense Against the Dark Art's classroom; at least she knew where that one was. She was extremely relieved to find that the class had not yet started. She made her way in and sat next to one of the Gryffindor boys, who shifted uncomfortably as she did so.  
  
Finally the man that was obviously their Professor began to speak. He was a figure to be feared, that was for sure. Despite obviously being still quite young, he had a very serious, scared face, with unfriendly eyes and he limped slightly as he walked. As he introduced himself as Alastor Moody his voice was low, savage and every now and then he would yell out a word or too just to make you jump. Narcissa could tell she wasn't the only one who was slightly afraid of him.  
  
Narcissa replied to her name, getting a look from her cousin as she did so. When his name was called out he turned and gave her his superior little smirk to which she responded with one of her own. It was something they had always done since they were younger. They had both never really gotten along, sort of like a typical brother and sister duo, constantly bickering, arguing and trying to out do each other. Nevertheless, Narcissa felt a lot closer to him than she did with any of her other relatives, and even preferred him to his little brother Regulus, although she'd never say that out loud.  
  
The boy sitting next to him was revealed to be James Potter, a sturdy looking boy, with messy black hair, brown eyes and round glasses. He was fairly nice-looking, except that Sirius looks stole most of the attention away from him.  
  
As the lesson progressed the class was disappointed to find that today's lesson was a theory as the practical ones could not begin until the theory side was complete. Narcissa watched her cousin closely; as it was the first time she had ever actually been in a classroom with him. He was exactly like he was usually, fidgety and becoming more so as the time past.  
  
The boy called James gave what he was doing away first. Narcissa watched out of the corner of her eye as he looked at her with a large smirk painted across his face. Narcissa didn't look; she didn't want to give them both the pleasure of knowing that she was curious as to what they were up to. Instead she put her elbow on the desk and leaned her head on her hand, watching without their knowledge.  
  
Sirius fiddled with something in his lap for a little while and than it happened, so quickly that she barely moved out of the way in time. Her cousin had held something up next to his eye and the next thing she knew something like a ball was flying straight toward her head at an extraordinary speed. As soon as she had seen it she pulled her hand away and ducked under the table. But the boy next to her didn't. A small howling noise to Narcissa's left told her that whatever Sirius had shot had found a target.  
  
Narcissa ducked her head out from under the table and looked at the chubby boy next to her. His hands were covering his eyes and tears were rolling down his cheeks, he was still howling uncontrollably. She shot a look at Sirius and James – the thing Sirius was holding was merely a piece of elastic which he used as a sling shot to fire the object across the room. She smirked slightly as their faces dropped at the sight of what they'd done.  
  
'Let me look at it,' Narcissa said, trying to pry the boy's hands away from his face. When she finally managed it she gasped at the sight. The right eye of the plump boys face was purple and it was temporarily closed due to the impact of what had been thrown.  
  
She looked down at the desk and picked up a tiny piece of treacle tart, which was what Sirius had thrown.  
  
'What has happened here?' Professor Moody yelled over the boy's cries.  
  
As he got closer he saw the boy's eye and immediately charged over, his scared face was full of anger and his eyes glistened dangerously. Narcissa could feel herself tense and she pushed her chair a little away from him.  
  
'You,' he barked, rounding on Narcissa. 'What did you hit him for? How would you like it if somebody hit you?' he yelled, making Narcissa jump slightly in her seat.  
  
'I didn't hit him, P-Professor, honestly,' she said looking extremely nervous. She knew that Sirius and James would have probably been laughing themselves silly by now, had it not been for the simple fact that they were petrified that she would tell on them.  
  
'Than how did he get this,' Moody continued to yell, pointing a dirty, scared finger at the already trembling boy.  
  
'It was – well you see – I can't,' but she just couldn't find the right words.  
  
'She didn't do it Professor,' a voice said from the left side of the room. 'I saw something come from that side.'  
  
Narcissa looked around Moody to see Rabastan's serious face and she felt so grateful. She smiled at him and muttered a slight thank you whilst Moody's back was turned. He actually returned the smile, a charming smile, one she would never expect from someone as arrogant as him.  
  
Out of the corner of her eye Narcissa saw Sirius stick the elastic in his pocket and swallow hard. Moody turned that way and eyed them all suspiciously, before tuning back and glaring at Narcissa.  
  
'You,' he suddenly said turning to the boy, 'stop that crying, what's your name?'  
  
'P-P-Peter P-P-Pettigrew,' he stuttered between tears.  
  
'And yours?' he said, turning his deadly gaze on her.  
  
'Narcissa Black,' she said, lifting her head high.  
  
'Well Miss. Black, take Mr. Pettigrew here to the hospital wing immediately and then return back here, do you understand,' he yelled eyeing her closely.  
  
'Yes Professor,' she said, extremely happy for an opportunity to get out of his sight.  
  
Not waiting another moment she got up, grabbed the boy named Peter by his chubby little arm and dragged him up to the hospital wing, where she breathed easy again.  
  
The bell rang before she really had a chance to make it back to Moody's classroom, and she wasn't disappointed. She waited by the door to run back in and get her books and things, hating Sirius and James as they walked past happily. She was just about to go back in when Honey and Celeste came out, holding her things in their arms and smiling happily at her.  
  
'That was close,' Honey said handing her, her things.  
  
'Too close,' Celeste added and then she began giggling again. 'Looks like you have an admirer though,' she continued nodding in the direction of Rabastan.  
  
'I don't think so,' Narcissa said in her defense, but Celeste simply looked at Honey and both of them started giggling again.  
  
Narcissa watched the back of Rabastan's head closely, trying to figure him out. She smiled at the memory of the help he had just given her and tried desperately to hide it from her friends, but judging by the increase of the volume of their giggling she took it that they had seen.  
  
They all slowly made their way to their final classes for the day; double History of Magic, with a teacher that both her sisters' had already told her about. Professor Binns was a ghost, although everyone assumed that he didn't know he was a ghost, apparently he just woke up one day, leaving his body behind and went on teaching as if it had never happened.  
  
They arrived before long to find the Hufflepuffs already sitting down inside the room. Each of them made their way in and this time Narcissa let Celeste sit in the middle of their long row, because she had wanted to before in transfiguration. Before long the room was filled and Narcissa found herself sitting next to Severus again, with Rabastan looking smug on his other side.  
  
The lesson began with a brief greeting from Professor Binns, and than it began. He opened up a page in his book and began to read. Narcissa listened for about the first half hour, but than she slowly began to feel her head tilting. She quickly snapped out of her sleep like trance and looked around the room.  
  
Honey had her head in her hands staring at the ghost before her with her mouth gaping, not taking in a word. Celeste was yawning so often that her eyes were all tearful and even a few of the snobby girls from their house were slowly drifting off. Most of the Hufflepuffs were resting their heads on their arms or sitting like Honey, mouths open with blank expressions. Rabastan was slouched down real low in his chair, with his arms crossed and his head lolling onto his chest slowly.  
  
Narcissa tried to suppress a giggle as Severus, who had his elbow propped up on the table and was using his hand to hold his head up, was having trouble staying awake. His eyes would shut and then open, shut and then open, shutting for longer and longer each time until finally they didn't open anymore. Narcissa was amazed that he was still upright as she watched his breathing slow down, she wished she could fall asleep that easily.  
  
She rested her chin on her arm and looked at a spot on the blackboard. Her thoughts lingered back to the morning. She couldn't believe she was thinking about a boy who was at least five years older than her, and way out of her league. She sighed miserably, he truly was perfect though. Her thoughts were interrupted when suddenly from beside her there was a loud –  
  
BANG!  
  
She quickly looked up and found Severus wide awake and rubbing his forehead miserably. Narcissa assumed he had slipped of his arm and had therefore smashed his head against the desk. She struggled to keep her laughing down, but as Rabastan let out a small snort of laughter from his other side she couldn't help it. She burst into a fit of silent laughter as Severus glared at them maliciously.  
  
'Shut up, it's not that funny,' he groaned still rubbing his head, but before long he too had a large smile across his face.  
  
Binns didn't even look up; he just cleared his throat and kept reading. When the bell rang, Narcissa made her way back up to the common room.  
  
'Narcissa, how was your first day.' Bellatrix had run up to Narcissa and was signaling for her to come and take a seat with her friends. She did so, not wanting to be rude, and told her sister about her narrow escape from Moody.  
  
'Your all ready causing trouble,' the familiar voice said from behind her, making her catch her breath slightly, 'I like that.'  
  
It was Lucius again, looking, if possible, better than he had that morning. He took a seat between two of Bellatrix's snooty looking friends, making them tense slightly and grin at one another.  
  
'He'll hate you for life now,' he said, surveying his nails, 'no big loss though.'  
  
'Moody hates Lucius too, he goes out of his way just to try and get him in trouble or complain about everything he does, it brightens up his lesson's I'll give it that much,' Bellatrix said laughing at the superior look Lucius put on at these words.  
  
Narcissa tried not to stare at Lucius, but she could hardly help it. Finally they made their way down to dinner and reluctantly Narcissa made her way over to sit with her friends. This time though it was Lucius who said good bye.  
  
'See you later Black,' he said seriously, nodding his head at her. Narcissa felt her stomach churn and she had a huge grin on her face through the entire meal that night. She even went to bed thinking of nothing but one particular older Slytherin whom she just couldn't get out of her head. 


	5. Chapter 5: Disturbing behaviours

Note: Yay! It's the next chapter. The response for the last one was better, so thanks guys. Oh, yeah and Merry Christmas to everyone and have a happy new year. It will be a while before I update again, don't worry not to long but maybe a week, hopefully no more. Anyways I'm expecting lots of reviews this time, actually I got plenty last time, but I would still love to know what you all think of it and I love getting reviews to here from you guys. So thanks to all who reviewed and please keep reading.  
  
GaBrIeLa2: Thanks for reviewing again, and I'm glad you're happy now that both Lucius and Snape have been mentioned. There is more of them to come I promise; well it's obvious as both of them play important parts in Narcissa's life as you could probably guess. Anywayz thanks for reviewing.  
  
Asian Angel1: Don't worry Bellatrix is only acting nice because its her sisters new year and she hasn't yet met Voldamort, but that will gradually change, and you can watch as it slowly happens. Sirius and Narcissa share and average cousin type relationship, at the moment. I was fairly close with my cousins at that age, even if I didn't like them heaps, we were close. Now however as I'm older we are getting a bit more distant, and I'm sure a few can relate to that. Narcissa and Sirius will become more distant later as things change. Oh there are plenty Sirius and Narcissa moments to come, especially in this chapter. Thanks for reviewing and I'm glad you like the short breaks in updating. Thanks loads.  
  
Mag Carter: I'm glad you got a laugh out of it. I usually do funny things, but I want to pull away from that in my writing, however I still can't help the odd thing now and then. Besides I wanted to sort of show Narcissa and Snape's relationship, I always imagined them to be close friends, but both are too stubborn to kind of admit it. I know there a little out of character, but that will very gradually change as certain things happen. But I imagine that they may still be like that. Anyways loved the review thanks tones.  
  
Metallicverb: Yeah I don't like those kinds of stories, I doubt whether it was really like that, I'm glad you like the change, some people wouldn't. Thank you a lot for the review, made me fell happy about the way I've written it.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters, places, objects or spells mentioned that you recognize from J.K Rowling's books. I own the general plot though and a few new characters like Celeste and Honey, but that's all I can claim.  
  
............Okay small break for a while so read this one slowly....... Hope you like it.....please read and review even to tell me off.........enjoy.....  
  
It all began at Hogwarts!!  
  
Chapter 5!  
  
The first few weeks of school absolutely flew past and it wasn't long before the Quidditch season was about to begin. Narcissa didn't particularly like the sport, playing it that is, but she absolutely loved watching it, in fact there was hardly anything she enjoyed more. Her mother had tried to force her interest on other things, but Narcissa wouldn't have it, her father was the same, he too loved Quidditch with a passion. For her eighth birthday he had taken her to the Quidditch world cup, just her and her father, it was one of her fondest memories.  
  
Lessons had gotten a little more interesting since her first week at school and her bond with her friends had grown a fair bit. In Defense Against the Dark arts they had finally began practical lessons, as fun as this was it didn't help Narcissa's relationship with her teacher. The first couple of weeks she had worked hard not to upset him again, and it had worked he barely even noticed her. That all changed when Narcissa and Sirius were forced to pair up when they were practicing the simple blocking spell, Expelliarmus.  
  
Sirius had gone first and when he accidentally used the wrong spell, emitting a large flame from the tip of his wand instead and causing Narcissa's robes to catch on fire, he simply laughed at her and signaled to James and his new friend by the name of Remus Lupin, to take a look. When Narcissa had finally put the fire out she attacked him with a small spell she had learnt from her father which made him burp up bubbles every now and then. James and Remus had now stopped laughing at her and started laughing at Sirius, who was trying to look angry, but no one could take him seriously when bubbles kept popping out of his mouth. In retaliation he fired another spell in her direction and then she fired another until both of them were dragged by their ears by Moody, straight up to the hospital wing, where they both stayed the night getting pimples, moles, extra facial hair and extra eyes removed from their bodies. One good thing resulted in their attack; at least Moody liked Sirius just as much as he liked her.  
  
Transfiguration lessons had also gotten much better. They too were able to have practical lessons, at last, and they were much less hostile than those of Moody lessons. McGonagall had seemed to take a liking to Narcissa as she was the first in the class to turn her candle into a matchstick. Honey and Celeste had not yet managed spending far too much time giggling between one another to actually listen.  
  
Professor Binns classes were perhaps still the worst that there was. Every lesson he still insisted on reading page after page from the one book and Narcissa found it harder and harder to amuse herself during class. She now sat between Severus and Rabastan in these classes, as the three of them had become much closer after there narrow escape from the nasty care taker, Mr. Filch and his cat Mrs. Norris. On that particular occasion they had forgotten the password for their common room and forgetting about the curfew for students they had searched for someone to help them. Mrs. Norris had spotted them first and they just had enough time to run away before Filch came to her side. Of course he didn't give up that easily and he followed the sounds of their footsteps, they ran in circles for ages becoming fleetingly more worried, but finally they found Rabastan's older brother Rodolphus, who for some strange reason was still lurking about, and he let them in.  
  
Charms lessons, with a tiny little teacher called Professor Flitwick, proved to be fairly enjoyable, especially after Narcissa learnt the tickling charm in one of her text books and visualized herself using it on Sirius the next time he crossed her.  
  
Potion lessons weren't too bad either, Narcissa still sat next to Severus who she could easily copy notes from as he seemed to take down every word that Professor Callous said. She was getting fairly good marks as they always paired up together and he knew exactly what he was doing. Professor Callous had appreciated them both for their skills and had forgotten all about that little scenario on their first lesson.  
  
Every Wednesday at Midnight they had Astronomy lessons with an older, mystical lady by the name of Professor Glaze. Narcissa was never in the right mood for these sorts of lessons and she spent most of her time cracking immature jokes to Severus, who merely rolled his eyes, disinterested.  
  
An extremely young, chubby little woman called Professor Sprout taught them Herbology on Tuesdays, Wednesdays and Fridays in one of the schools many greenhouses, where Narcissa was yet again forced to endure her cousins pathetic little schemes. She had thought that being around a whole heap of plants would be safe enough, little did she know that there were ones that could burn your skin, turn you blue and make your hands shrink temporarily – luckily she found all this out in a book instead of first hand from Sirius, but he seemed too busy trying to sever plants with his immature friends than learn which ones he could use to poison her.  
  
It was also compulsory for the first years to participate in flying lessons. It had only taken Narcissa a few lessons to successfully fly around the castle and touch back down in perfect form, a job that took Sirius far less time Narcissa had noticed sadly. Severus on the other hand had been given a particularly difficult broomstick that kept bucking every time he tried to mount it. One Gryffindor girl made the mistake of laughing at the scrawny, greasy haired boy and had the end of the broom shoved in her eye.  
  
Narcissa was beginning to enjoy her time at the school, there was always something happening and she was constantly around her friends. She made a regular habit of talking to her eldest sister Andromeda at breakfast each morning because when she didn't she would usually became worried.  
  
'I hope Bellatrix isn't turning you against me just because I'm in Hufflepuff, because that's not the way things should be,' she would say if Narcissa had forgotten to talk to her for at least one day, so she made sure that she always did.  
  
Bellatrix was constantly taking care of Narcissa, even when she didn't ask for it, which she never did, and to Narcissa's great disappointment, Lucius Malfoy hadn't spoken to her for quite a while, in fact the last time was when he had bid her good bye at breakfast on her very first day.  
  
Perhaps the biggest concern of Narcissa's was how everyone had begun behaving around people from other houses. When they had first arrived no one really minded what house you were in, but as time went on people began to stereotype you for what house you were in. Narcissa didn't like it, particularly because Slytherin had the worst reputation.  
  
'It's simple,' Bellatrix informed her late one night. 'Slytherin's hate the Gryffindor's because they are always favoured and always have to get their way. Slytherin's hate the Hufflepuff's because there a bunch of nobody's who always have to follow people around and are afraid of their own shadows, likewise we don't like the Ravenclaw's because they think there so smart. However Hufflepuff's and Ravenclaw's sometimes don't appreciate the Gryffindor's because again, they always seem to get their own way, however when it comes to us everyone gangs up and despises us together.'  
  
'Why is that?' Narcissa had asked curiously.  
  
'Because they think we are dangerous and that we concentrate too much on dark arts, and not just the defense stuff that they teach you in school, the real stuff. In other words their scared of us.'  
  
Narcissa didn't like being stereotyped as a bad person but unfortunately as the days went on, she realized, first hand, that what people would say about them was absolutely correct.  
  
Quidditch had been called off until after the Christmas holidays, because the weather had been so bad that not even professionals could play in it. This dampened a lot of people's spirits, especially the older kids, as Quidditch seemed to be their only escape from the pressure of exams and school work. Narcissa was a little disappointed, but it wasn't like it had been called off all together.  
  
By the time of the Christmas holidays Narcissa considered herself fully settled in and was completely comfortable at her school, which was a good thing considering she would be spending the next six years there. Not many people went home for the Christmas holidays, they said it was because they didn't want to, but it was mainly due to the fact that the weather was so bad that parents didn't want their children at home whining about there being nothing to do. So naturally they encouraged them to stay at the school.  
  
Narcissa woke up the first day of the Christmas holidays and yawned happily. It was a good feeling not having to wake up and go to classes; however her smile soon faded when she remembered the detention that she had with Professor Moody.  
  
Moody had set the detention early in the morning, just before breakfast as Narcissa could recall, so after a quick look at her watch, she groaned loudly and got up to get changed. She made her way slowly to Moody's office and as she did so she remembered why she had to attend this stupid detention in the first place. Of course it had been because of Sirius and of course he would be joining her, along with his friend Remus.  
  
Narcissa had listened into Sirius and Remus conversation during a particularly boring Defense Against the Dark Arts lesson. She only heard bits and pieces of what they were saying and couldn't resist letting Sirius know that she had listened to his conversation, it always annoyed him. She heard his friend say something about a werewolf, and she leant real close and asked, 'Who's a werewolf.'  
  
Sirius completely flipped out, 'None of your dam business,' he had shouted at her so loudly that the whole room turned to look at him.  
  
'I was just –' Narcissa tried to say in her defense, but Sirius had made a dive for her and it was a good thing his friend had stopped him before he got to her, other wise she would have had a lot more than a detention when they were through with each other. Of course Moody had been furious at the three of them, 'Constant vigilance,' he had called at the three of them, before declaring they each had a detention and that ten house points each would be taken from them.  
  
Narcissa reached the room and found that Sirius was already sitting in there, along with his sick little friend, Remus. Remus Lupin was a boy of about average height and weight who always seemed to look a little weary and unwell; his light brown hair was shabby and unkempt whilst his bright blue eyes were the only thing that really made him stand out.  
  
Professor Moody was not in the room; Professor McGonagall was in his place. 'Please take a seat,' she said frowning slightly and sounding very stern.  
  
Narcissa did as she was asked, she would have liked to sit as far away from her cousin and his sickly friend as she could, but the room only had three desks in it, and the only one left was right in between them both. She sighed loudly and made her way over.  
  
'I'm sorry Miss. Black, are the seating arrangements not to your liking?' McGonagall said harshly, sounding by far superior.  
  
'No there fine,' she said sulking into her chair.  
  
'Good,' she said, scanning the room. 'The headmaster will be joining us shortly, as Professor Moody thinks it necessary for him to understand why you are here,' she added, watching them all closely.  
  
Narcissa lifted her head at this news and sighed again. Sirius looked up in shock and than glanced threateningly at Narcissa. Remus simply rested his head on his arms and stared out the window.  
  
It was a miserably day outside, the sky was of the deepest grey and the rain poured down so hard that it was almost impossible to see a thing. Lightning lit up the dark grounds outside every so often, and the thunder would rock the windows whenever it sounded.  
  
'Welcome Albus,' Narcissa heard McGonagall say, and she shifted her gaze back to the room. Sirius looked slightly nervous, though he refused to show it and Remus had finally lifted his head of his arms.  
  
'Well, well, well,' Dumbledore said in his slow, soothing and calm voice. There was not a trace of anger in it. 'The first detention for the new first years and it happens to be the three of you. Perhaps one of you would like to explain to me what happened.'  
  
The room was extremely silent. Narcissa looked at Sirius, who looked as if he certainly did not want to speak, than at Remus who looked to ill to hold a conversation. Narcissa looked at McGonagall rather confused, as she looked thoroughly amused by the situation. Dumbledore had a friendly look upon his face and Narcissa hardly thought he could be as powerful as people said he was.  
  
'Black?' McGonagall said, catching Narcissa's eye. 'Perhaps you would like to tell the headmaster your story.  
  
Narcissa opened her mouth to say something but Sirius intervened.  
  
'M-Me Professor,' he said nervously.  
  
'No not you Sirius, I meant Narcissa,' McGonagall said shaking her head, Dumbledore, smiled kindly, looking thoroughly amused. Narcissa didn't find it amusing, and obviously neither did Sirius.  
  
'How about you Mr. Lupin,' Dumbledore said, raising his eyebrows at him. Narcissa and Sirius both turned to look at him, silently pleading not to pick on one of them in particular.  
  
'Alright,' Remus said in a strong voice, which made Narcissa raise her eyebrows in surprise, how could someone who looked that unwell all the time have such a powerful voice?  
  
'Well, I guess it was stupid really, we ... I mean, Sirius and I were having a conversation about – well about things, and Narcissa was listening in, Sirius got angry and, well, I held him back so that he wouldn't do anything they'd both regret,' Remus spoke the truth, clearly.  
  
'I don't like people eaves-dropping,' Sirius quickly added in his defense. 'Especially not her,' he added pointing at Narcissa.  
  
'I wasn't eaves-dropping ... I just overheard that's all,' she said quickly not wanting him to make her out to be the baddy.  
  
'Yeah right,' Sirius said loudly, glaring at her.  
  
'Well you didn't have to overreact,' Narcissa said loudly, forgetting where she was.  
  
'Well it was a personal conversation,' Sirius added with a side glance at Remus, 'of great importance and you could have told everyone.'  
  
'I wasn't paying attention Sirius, I couldn't care a less about what you two were on abou-'  
  
'Silence!' Dumbledore said loudly, placing one hand in the air.  
  
Sirius quickly bit his tongue and faced the headmaster, Narcissa and Remus did the same.  
  
'Now, firstly ... thank you Remus for that insight, does everyone agree with the general content of it?' he asked gently, maintaining his calm.  
  
Sirius and Narcissa looked at each other carefully than they both returned their stare to Dumbledore and nodded.  
  
'Good, that's a start ... perhaps, Sirius you could inform me of what was so important that you thought you had to attack a family member over,' he continued, glancing at Sirius over the top of his half mooned spectacles.  
  
'I-I can't ...'Sirius said, looking nervously at Remus.  
  
'Perhaps later than?' Dumbledore questioned. Remus nodded his head sadly at Sirius and Dumbledore and Sirius too nodded.  
  
'Good, now than – there is to be no more fighting between the three of you, and I can see by the looks on your faces that you have learnt your lesson,' he added thoroughly amused, 'you may go Narcissa. Remus and Sirius, I would like you two to remain.'  
  
They both nodded in silence and Narcissa left quickly, glad to be out of the uncomfortable atmosphere of that room. She made her way back to the Slytherin common room as she knew that she had already missed breakfast, her stomach let out a low growl but she ignored it. She rounded the corner to head for the dungeons, when suddenly she heard a small plea for help.  
  
She quickly made her way towards the crying sound and found two familiar faces, standing over a small, ugly, crumbling figure. It was unmistakably a house elf, Narcissa had seen several before, coming from a rich family they had two to do the house work. They were ugly little creatures with large pointy ears and nose, with wrinkly skin that showed their bones and eyes that were far too large for them. This one was obviously a school elf, and it was wearing an old pillow case of some sort – a trait that nearly all house elves shared, for to give it clothing meant to set it free. But what was this one doing in such company? And what was wrong with it?  
  
Algernon Rookwood, the greasy, spotty, bored looking prefect was glaring down at the elf in utter dislike, whilst Rodolphus Lestrange looked on, brushing his slightly curly hair out of his handsome face, with a cruel smirk painted across his face.  
  
'That was nothing,' Rodolphus said quickly, pulling out his wand. 'So what if you can make it do whatever you want, that's not real pain – I'll show you real pain.'  
  
Narcissa shivered at the way he spoke and had a bad feeling that she did not want to watch what happened next, but she couldn't draw away from the scene, she was too curious.  
  
'You watching? I was taught this one long before you were taught the other ... Crucio,' he shouted in his cold voice and a jet of light shot out of the end of his wand and struck the elf who was pleading on the floor.  
  
An ear piercing scream reached Narcissa's ears and she covered them up quickly. Her mouth fell open as she watched in horror as the little figure on the floor twisted and clenched itself, obviously in excruciating pain.  
  
'Stop it Rodolphus, someone's bound to here it,' Rookwood shouted over the screaming.  
  
He stopped immediately and laughed as the creature gave one last cry in pain. 'That's how it's done,' he said putting his wand away and crossing his arms looking extremely proud of himself.  
  
'Always have to show me up don't you,' Rookwood spat miserably, but smirked nonetheless and gave the elf one small kick before walking away, 'That's for getting in my way elf,' he barked.  
  
Narcissa stood for a while starring at the small, still figure on the floor. Suddenly she heard footsteps, and finally finding her feet, she ran as fast as she could back to the common room.  
  
For most of the day she lay on the lounge in the common room, not wanting to speak to anyone. It wasn't unusual to see her lying there doing nothing as that was what most people were doing anyway. Narcissa let her head fall down over the side of the lounge and she could feel the blood rushing to her head. Where could a fifteen and sixteen year old learn magic like that?  
  
Narcissa watched as her sister sat in the corner of the room with her small group of friends. The two snobby girls that she usually hung out with were there, as was Algernon, Rodolphus and Lucius. Narcissa sighed sadly; did her sister know what her friends were like? Were they all like that? Was that how she would one day be?  
  
Her head was pounding, so she sat it up right, but she still didn't take her eyes off her sisters group. She watched Lucius look sideways at her and than quickly looked away, but she didn't care, she was still upset.  
  
Severus and Rabastan came and played a game of wizard's chess near her, after she said she didn't want to go with them for a walk. They sat there and played until they announced they were going to bed. Bed? How long had she been lying there, she turned over on her side, putting her feet on the lounge and closed her eyes, she didn't care, and she didn't want to go to sleep.  
  
'Do you mind?' a voice said from somewhere near her feet, and the next thing she knew her feet were pushed off the lounge and onto the floor. She sat only to see Lucius watching her closely.  
  
'What do you want?' She said, trying to sound rude, but she was still so flustered to see him talking to her again that it came out like nothing of the sort.  
  
'To talk,' he said simple, 'you seemed troubled before.'  
  
'It's nothing,' she said miserably, 'go away.'  
  
'You'll get used to it you know,' he said evenly.  
  
'Get used to what?' she said curiously as she finally sat up. He obviously knew what she had seen earlier.  
  
'The cursing, the attacking, the anger,' he said simply raising an eyebrow at her and raising his head slightly.  
  
'Does my sister do it?' Narcissa asked, not really wanting to know the answer.  
  
'I'm not going to pretend with you Narcissa; it's kinder that you know the truth. If she's in the right mood for it she will, but nothing like they did, not yet anyway,' he said looking slightly distant.  
  
'What do you mean?' Narcissa asked, 'Where did they learn to do that kind of magic, they don't teach it here.'  
  
'New company,' Lucius said, still looking slightly distant, 'they've found a powerful friend, who'll teach them anything.'  
  
'Have you ever cursed anyone?' she asked quietly, again not really wanting to know the answer.  
  
'Yes,' he said slowly and carefully, 'but again nothing like that.'  
  
'Why? Why do you do it for? Why do they do it for?' she asked, feeling slightly tearful.  
  
'Some of them don't know any better,' he said frowning slightly. 'Others, however just get it beaten into them,' he said generally as he stood up.  
  
'What do you mean?' Narcissa asked questioningly, aware that all she was truly doing was asking questions.  
  
'It's these stupid houses that's what,' Lucius said savagely pointing around the room. 'You come to school all normal and fairly nice, and that dumb old hat places you in a house like this. Sure your happy enough, you hate mud-bloods, and this house is perfect, but it goes beyond that. People say that Slytherin produces more bad wizards than any other house, and that's true, only because they make it true. We become what they make us,' he said, becoming extremely angry, and suddenly Narcissa understood. 'That stupid hat and the whole sorting ritual make Slytherin's, and peoples attitudes contribute to that, from there the Sytherin's make people like Rookwood and Lestrange, if your around what you saw today, every day for seven years, than your dam well going to become exactly like that because you wont know any better.'  
  
Narcissa looked sadly into Lucius glowing eyes and nodded in understanding. Perhaps sorting students into houses wasn't as great an idea as she had originally thought. Lucius sat back down.  
  
'Is that you then?' Narcissa asked curiously.  
  
Lucius looked at her for a moment and than thought carefully about what she had said. 'Sort of,' he said in a cold, distant voice.  
  
'Things are going to get a lot worse Narcissa I can guarantee you that, your stuck in the middle of it all now and very soon there will be no escape, you've seen Rookwood and Lestrange, they've changed a lot, in only a few weeks, I guess I probably will soon too.' He said all this with an expression that Narcissa could not read no mater how hard she tried.  
  
'But why?' she asked again.  
  
'Why?' he repeated, searching hard for an answer. 'I guess because I can't refuse his power.'  
  
'Who's power? Why can't you?' she asked desperately, this was what she wanted to know, who was it that was teaching children such dangerous spells?  
  
'You'll find out soon enough, because I guarantee that when your time comes you too will not be able to refuse what he has to offer,' Lucius frowned at her again and got up to leave.  
  
'I don't understand you?' she said sounding so confused.  
  
'I know you don't, because you're only a child.' His words stung her so harshly; he thought she was a child. 'You wait till you've spent at least a year or two with these people, and then you'll begin to understand.'  
  
Narcissa held her head high and watched him go sadly. That conversation had gone very badly, she was now feeling even worse than she had before. Who was this person that was so irresistible to Lucius and the others? Would she one day turn out like them? She shuddered at the thought and than swallowed hard. No! She promised herself, no matter who around her became like that, she would never, ever follow them, she would never fall for this person's charm, whoever they were. She was not like her sister, she would not be a follower, she would not be tempted, she would find power her own way. 


	6. Chapter 6: Time out

Note: Well I'm extremely sorry this took so long guys, but another chapter is up, for those of you who are still reading it. It's a little longer than the others and I put a lot of love in. I've also fixed up some of the earlier chapters and ... yeah. Should be one more chapter of Narcissa's first year, then we will move onto her second year. Enjoy guys.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters, places, objects or spells mentioned that you recognize from J.K Rowling's books. I own the general plot though and a few new characters like Celeste and Honey, but that's all I can claim.  
  
Once again... so sorry it took so long, try not to let it happen again. Please write any abuse in the reviews...and don't swear no mater how angry you are.  
  
Everyone was young once!!  
  
Chapter 6!  
  
The Christmas holidays had flown past with little more happening than Severus gaining a new enemy. After their little detention, Sirius had not so much as spoken a word to Narcissa; instead he was now bidding his time by having a go at Severus.  
  
'Hey Snivellus,' he would call out every time he walked by him. It wasn't long before both him and his friend James were doing it, but Severus just ignored him, he was a lot smarter than Narcissa and would not be sucked in by their little name calling, unlike her he could control his temper quite well.  
  
Algernon and Rodolphus had gotten a lot worse than they had before, but after Narcissa's little promise to herself in the common room, she allowed herself not to be shaken by it. If Narcissa thought that the spell Rodolphus used before was bad, well it was nothing compared to the spell that they both now knew quite well and which they practiced on unsuspecting spiders.  
  
'Avada Kedavra,' they would call out and the spider in question would simply turn over and curl in its eight legs, never moving again, completely unmarked. The killing curse everyone was calling it and things began to become a lot worse as both of the boys began looking for a larger and more hostile prey to use it on.  
  
The company that Rookwood and Lestrange were keeping was now the talk of the town amongst any people in the third year and up. A lot of people weren't very interested, in fact they were horrified by what they were hearing, but there were those small few that couldn't resist. Soon the two boys were extremely popular and were even joined by a third. Antonin Dolohov, was a tall, pale faced, fourth year with a twisted face and a smirk that made everyone who saw it shudder. It wasn't long before he too had joined Algernon and Rodolphus in their little cursing escapades.  
  
Narcissa now had Quidditch to look forward too, which she did indeed. Slytherin had never lost a single game, and whether that was due to the fact that their team was ruthless and would knock people of their brooms, hit them with the beaters bat, "By accident," and gang up on one person, tossing all the bludgers their way and holding their brooms back, or whether it was actually due to their pure talent on the Quidditch field she had no idea – because although they were extremely heartless, they did posses great skill.  
  
Lucius Malfoy, along with Antonin Dolohov, were both the teams' chasers, joined by Algernon and Rodolphus as the beaters, a large, dumb looking boy who was also in his fifth year by the name of Fredrick Crabbe was the keeper and a young skinny boy in his second year called Thomas Macnair, as the team's most important player, the seeker.  
  
In their third game of the season Slytherin finally got to play the Gryffindor's. The game didn't go at all too well with Slytherin loosing badly, due to the amount of fouls that they were given. It also cost them one of their players, who after a small stunt in which he performed was kicked off their team.  
  
Ted Tonks, a nice looking sixth year with light brown hair, pale green eyes and a friendly face, was the Gryffindor's well trained keeper. The two third year twins, Gideon and Fabian Prewett, who were both extremely, fit boys, with curly blonde hair, a perfect tan; one with big blue eyes the other with green and both with absolutely charming smiles, were their powerful beaters. A fifth and seventh year by the names of Frank Longbottom, a tall, captivating young man and Kingsley Shacklebolt, a towering, black boy with a deep voice and kind eyes, were both the teams' lively chasers. Finally a young boy in his second year, who looked too pre- occupied all the time to be able to do his job well and from a distance simply looked like a pile of rags, with brown hair and a smiling face on a broom-stick, was the teams seeker, who went by the name Mundungus, although everyone seemed to prefer to call him Dung.  
  
Towards the end of the game, Gryffindor was already so far in front that even if Macnair managed to catch the snitch, than they would still lose. Gryffindor however didn't take this opportunity to take it easy in the game; they wanted to get as far ahead as they could so as to guarantee themselves a place in the finals. Naturally they kept playing as well as they could and they got further and further ahead, until they were so far, that even after Macnair caught the snitch they were still ahead by a whopping one hundred and sixty points.  
  
When they all landed to congratulate each other the Gryffindor Prewett twins did a couple of back flips by means of their excitement. This only made the Slytherin team angrier and when Rookwood began arguing about the way they kept playing well, even though they knew they had already won, it only made things worse. An all out brawl began where the Slytherins had a distinct advantage, as most of them were extremely tactful in fights and besides they had Crabbe, who's fists were about the size of bowling balls. Poor Madame Suede, the teacher who taught flying lessons, and refereed Quidditch tried desperately to break them up, but everyone just ignored her. Dumbledore and the other teachers made their way down to help her but they didn't make it in time. Dolohov was punched in the face by Frank Longbottom, and in a fury he pulled out his wand and used a simple spell that caused a gapping slash to appear across his chest. He fell to the floor, clutching his chest in pain just as Dumbledore reached the spot. Moody had to restrain Dolohov who was still desperately trying to get to Longbottom.  
  
A week after Longbottom was still in the hospital wing and Dolohov, who had done his month worth of detentions, which weren't nearly as easy as Narcissa's had been, was plotting his revenge with Rookwood and Lestrange, as his little stunt had caused him to be kicked off the Slytherin Quidditch team for two years.  
  
Slytherins house points had taken a definite blow after all the stunts that most of Bellatrix's group had performed. As of yet, nobody was using the "unforgivable's" (which was the name now given to the three bad curses in which the fifth year boys were performing) on anyone, but they would still practice a few of the less dangerous curses on anybody who dared cross their paths.  
  
Narcissa hadn't seen head nor tail of Lucius Malfoy since their meaningful conversation in the Slytherin common room, and Bellatrix's regular conversations on Narcissa's school life were becoming increasingly rare. Very soon none of the fifth years could be found as the end of the year was drawing ever closer and so was their OWL's. People from all houses could finally rest easy as the cursing in the halls came to an abrupt end; although they may not have cared for their fellow school mates, they still seemed to care about their marks.  
  
The absence of Bellatrix's group of friends from the common room (as they had all chosen the library for their place of study), opened up a great opportunity for the younger students to begin study for their end of year exams. Having been homed schooled before, Narcissa had never had to take exams and was beginning to feel increasingly nervous.  
  
Transfiguration with Professor McGonagall was not the slightest problem for Narcissa. She still sat in between Celeste and Honey – whom, she was pleased to notice, were just as worried as she was about the upcoming exams. She was always the first of the three to correctly transfigure whatever it was they were supposed to be transfiguring in that lesson. She was first in the class to successfully turn her porcupine into a pin cushion and was second only to Rabastan when they had to turn a turtle shell into a mixing bowl. The Ravenclaw girl from the train, Heista Jones, and her stately looking friend, Emmeline Vance were now two more people that Narcissa disliked. Every now and again she would walk past them only to see them stop their conversation abruptly and stare at her, as if they had just stopped talking about her. It didn't bother Narcissa though; she didn't need people like that.  
  
Another person she didn't need was her cousin, Sirius. Although Narcissa's marks were exceptionally good in Defense Against the Dark Arts, her reputation with Professor Moody still left something to be desired. Sirius and James Potter were completely inseparable and when they weren't picking on Narcissa, they were picking on Severus. At first Severus seemed to be able to handle the other boys' taunts, but as the exams were fast approaching he seemed to be on the edge of breaking point. Finally during one rather boring, theory lesson he had had enough. James, who now sat next to Sirius rather then Narcissa, was whispering into Sirius' ear; both kept turning around to stare at Severus and sniggering all the while. Finally when James had just pulled away with a rather loud snort of laughter Severus leaped up from his chair and pulled out his wand.  
  
'Shut up!' he said in a rather menacing voice, arm outstretched with his wand gripped tightly in his long, boney fingers. 'Petrificus Total –' he begun, but before he could finish the curse that would have made Sirius as stiff as a board, Narcissa leapt forward, over her desk and seized the back of Severus' robes, causing him to fall to the ground and his curse to fly over Sirius' head. The spell hit the blackboard with amazing speed and Professor Moody leapt out of the way just in time as the board shattered.  
  
Needless to say, Moody hadn't been too happy. He spun around so fast that Narcissa was sure he had cricked his neck, his eyes seemed to be bulging slightly and a vein pulsed dangerously in his neck. He seized both Narcissa and Severus by the robes, dragged them out of the room, took twenty points off for each of them, gave them detention, then spat, 'Constant Vigilance,' before slamming the door in their petrified faces.  
  
Their little escapade hadn't helped their house point situation much. The Slytherin hour-glass in the great hall had been almost empty up until the time when the fifth year Slytherins had decided to study. They had almost caught up again, but it appeared that the younger Slytherin's were also doing their fair share of trouble as it now seemed almost empty again.  
  
At least Professor Callous, the potions master, still liked her. Narcissa was doing terrific in potions, as was Severus – top of the class he was, by far. If Narcissa ever missed anything, she could always copy Severus' notes as he never seemed to miss a word. She always paired up with him in practical work and for that their potions would always receive full marks.  
  
Charms lessons were going quite well. Narcissa had no trouble whatsoever finding the time to practice the spells she had learnt, whenever Sirius was being a particular pain in the behind, she would simply use one of the many spells she had learnt on him, and he on her. Both of them were becoming regulars in most of the detentions that were held.  
  
Astronomy and Herbology left something to be desired. Narcissa wasn't very fond of the plants they studied in the greenhouses after one particular incident involving a small, seemingly harmless plant which ended up breathing fire and setting her hair a blaze. Astronomy was the complete opposite; Narcissa would have welcomed a fire-breathing plant any day as it would have made the boring class so much more interesting. Celeste, Honey and herself spent most of the time chattering away, giggling in the corner over their incomplete star charts.  
  
History of magic was of course just as boring as it ever was. Professor Binn's would continue to read every chapter of the text book in his horrible monotone voice. Narcissa took these lessons as an opportunity to catch up on the sleep she had been missing due to all the homework they were now being given. It seemed that everyone else, Hufflepuff's and Slytherin's alike were doing the same.  
  
At dinner the night before the exams were about to begin nearly all the fifth and seventh years were absent, Narcissa thought they were probably to nervous to swallow any food. Although the first year exams were nothing compared to what the older years had to endure, there was much stress from all the house tables.  
  
Sirius and James were busy practicing spells on one another and stuffing food in their mouths at the same time. After James used a very good tickling charm on Sirius, he spat all the food that had been in his mouth onto the chubby, Peter Pettigrew sitting opposite him. Peter seemed to be Sirius' new tag-along as Narcissa called him – ever since they had saved him from Rookwood and Lestrange; there was not a moment where he wasn't at their side.  
  
Their sickly little friend, Remus, was looking, if possible, far worse than normal. His skin was extremely pale and his eyes had dark circles under them. He seemed to be completely neglecting the dinner that lay in front of him, desperately scanning the text book on Herbology that lay, propped up against his pumpkin juice.  
Honey fiddled absentmindedly with her wavy, light brown hair whilst muttering words under her breath and Celeste, who looked on the verge of being sick, flicked her wand in the different ways illustrated in the book that was resting on her lap. Severus was looking extremely paler than usual and kept grabbing the different text books from people ('hey I need that'); to check the answers that he was asking himself inside his own head. As usual Rabastan seemed utterly bored by the whole thing. He had his arms crossed across his chest in the usual fashion and had yawned several times, obviously completely unfazed by the fact that exams were less than twelve hours away.  
  
After a rather un-enjoyable dinner everyone made their way slowly up to their dormitories for some much needed sleep. When finally everyone put their books away and put away their wands, Narcissa drifted into a peaceful sleep. 


End file.
